During the past year, increasing attention has been focused on the pre-clinical evaluation of various adenosinergic systems including both the adenosine receptor and the adenosine uptake site. In particular, we have focused on seizure mechanisms as regards the interaction between carbamazepine and the adenosine receptor, as well as the relationship between caffeine and carbamazepine. We have also shown that adenosine agonist can afford marked neuroprotective effects in cerebral ischemia. Studies have also been initiated regarding the proto-oncogene product c-fos and its relationship to seizures. We have shown that electroconvulsive seizures can induce c-fos mRNA using northern blots of brain mRNA. Studies are in progress attempting to relate c-fos expression to the kindling process. We have initiated studies of the N-type calcium channel using (125I)-conotoxin as a ligand probe. Studies are in progress evaluating the response of N-type channels to various seizure paradigms. We are exploring the potential of developing new anticonvulsant drugs targeted at the N-type calcium channel.